


[迦周]夜色与雪 肉片段

by lanlll030



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030





	[迦周]夜色与雪 肉片段

“唔、嗯……”  
寒冷的雪之森林中，搭出的小小木棚里却溢出着某一种火热。  
阿周那仰躺在那团火红的毛披肩上，紧紧闭着眼，咬着下唇，忍受着来自迦尔纳的侵入。  
紧窄的甬道并没有足以扩张到能足够容纳的地步，尽管迦尔纳抽插的动作已经很是谨慎小心，身体被强行打开的疼痛仍然还是折磨着阿周那。  
没有任何前戏与爱抚，只要达到目的就好了。这也是阿周那要求的，他不想将这个行为变成真正的性爱。  
但这显然无法持久。  
“呜……！”  
又一次的进入，冲撞的力道稍显得有点重了，疼痛逼得阿周那一声闷哼，脖子都不由往后仰去。而迦尔纳的额上也出了薄汗，他贴近了阿周那，低声说道。  
“放松点。”  
“唔、呜……”阿周那努力想配合迦尔纳的要求，但疼痛的紧缩是肌肉自然的反应，这几乎可以说是有点蛮横的抽插根本无从让阿周那有意识地放松。  
迦尔纳轻轻叹了口气。  
他忽然退出了阿周那的体内。一下子从疼痛中解放出来，阿周那一愣，还没将话说出口，忽然覆盖上他下体的温热就令他立刻反应过来迦尔纳要做什么。  
“等等、迦尔纳——！”  
迦尔纳伏在他两腿间，低下头，用手盖住他垂软的性器，然后以轻柔的力道揉弄了起来，甚至还偏过头，伸舌触碰着前端。  
这个行为让阿周那一阵气血上涌，他立刻按住迦尔纳的头，企图将他推开来表达自己的反抗。然而迦尔纳却不为所动，只是抬头向阿周那看去一眼。  
“阿周那，你在害怕些什么？”  
“害、……怕？”  
“现在是夜晚，天上也没有雷声。不论是你的父亲，还是我的父亲，都无法在天上看到这一切。你我身上亦没有背负过对于不伦的诅咒，既然如此，你又在害怕什么？”  
迦尔纳的视线如同他的枪，毫无迷惘地，直直刺穿了阿周那的内心。  
“……我，没什么好怕的。”阿周那咬了咬下唇，让自己的声音不至于颤抖，他的理由听起来仍是很有说服力的，“只是你……不用做到这步。”  
“是吗。你不用在意，我认为这是有必要的。……不想看的话，就闭上眼睛吧。”  
留下这么一句话，迦尔纳就直接低下头含住了阿周那渐渐坚硬起来的性器。  
“唔——！”  
魔力正在流失的现在，阿周那很难和迦尔纳的力量做抗衡。更何况，方才一直被冷落的性器忽然得到了如此的安抚，快感像是要弥补之前所有的痛苦似地涌了上来，阿周那被激得甚至弓起了腰，唇间也泄出了更多的喘息。

——怎么可能不去看。

阿周那心里有个声音，这么说道。  
他的异父兄弟——蛊迦之王——太阳神的儿子——，正低垂着眼帘，轻啜着自己性器的前端，那只可以说是细长而骨节分明的手覆在囊袋处揉捏着。他淡泊的神情如同在做一场祈祷，飞扬的眼角如同火凤之尾，精致的面孔中不掺一点杂质，在这片夜色与雪中，他仍是那高高在上的日轮。  
即使做着这般不伦、甚至可以说是肮脏的事，迦尔纳都依然保持着岿然不动的神圣感。  
这副景象的落差感根本无法令阿周那移开视线，仅是一眼，就被吸引了过去。  
那不仅是生理上的刺激，阿周那更多感受到的，竟是一种心理的满足。  
这样的迦尔纳，这样凌驾于普通人类之上的存在，却伏在他腿间，为自己行如此不堪之事。  
实在是、令人欢喜、令人兴奋——这份餍足感化为了确实的快感，伴随着迦尔纳的抚慰，混杂在一起，涌进了阿周那的大脑。  
“嗯、啊啊——！”他的口中终于无法把持地发出了变得高昂的呻吟，体温在迅速蹿升，周围那令人生厌的雪似乎也不算什么了，他喘息着，手紧紧抓着绒毛，腰部扭动着，双颊也漫上了红潮，他几乎，几乎就要登上峰顶了——  
然而，卡在那个瞬间，迦尔纳却忽然制住了他的根部，阻止了他的射精。  
“……——呜……！！”  
阿周那发出了一声甚至可以说是呜咽的呻吟，高潮被硬生生阻断的感觉绝不是一句难受可以形容的。  
而当他还没能从被快感充斥的大脑中找到一句合理的言语来质问迦尔纳时，对方再一次赶在他反应之前做了行动——他忽然握住阿周那的胳膊，一同也将他拉坐了起来。  
紧接着，便重新抬起阿周那的臀部，对着自己的性器便压了下去。  
“哈啊——？！”  
“……抱歉。”迦尔纳仍然拘束着阿周那的根部，仰起头神情颇为诚恳地看向那双已经开始漫上水汽的黑眸子，“刚刚让你射出来的话，魔力流失会更快。所以，再忍耐一会。”  
话音落下，迦尔纳便握住阿周那的腰，向上顶去。  
“呜、啊……！”  
阿周那已经几乎听不清迦尔纳在说什么了，被接踵而来的刺激所冲晕的大脑里，只有迷迷糊糊的一个意识。  
这家伙，在这种时候都和他的枪法一样不给人留空隙啊……

“唔啊、嗯啊啊……！”  
这是，与之前那次的抽插完全不同的侵入。  
迦尔纳紧紧锁着阿周那的腰，两人的身躯得以紧贴，炙热的温度得以反复传递。事到如今，周遭的寒冷早就不算什么，他们甚至都能感觉到粘腻的汗水浸湿了他们接触的皮肤。  
两人的身高相似，所以这个姿势恰巧让迦尔纳的头正对着阿周那的胸前。他自然而然地便贴了上去，舌尖覆在胸口，轻轻打着转。  
“唔！”  
胸口传来轻柔的瘙痒感，虽然这个刺激本身并没能给阿周那带来多少感觉，但目之所及的这副景象却令他的心又一次猛跳了起来。  
到了这步，哪怕是迦尔纳也无法完全保持冷静了。阿周那能感觉到体内深埋着的性器随着自己每一次的紧缩都变得更坚硬一分，他看到迦尔纳泛红的脸颊，汗珠沿着他的鬓边流淌而下，滑过那金色的耳坠，凝在那分明的颈窝里。  
他曾在战场上见到过迦尔纳因为兴奋而涨红的脸，细闻过因为战斗而流淌出的汗水，但却从未想到也能有这样的结合——弥漫着情欲的热潮，凝聚着欲情的汗珠。  
那份餍足感再一次冲入了阿周那的大脑，有什么声音在呐喊着什么，他却已经无法去理解了。  
这禁忌的快感，与眼前的人，已经足以让阿周那丧失所有的思考能力。  
“啊、啊……！”  
又是一顶，这一次带来的感受却与之前任何一次都不同，那忽然撞击到的某一点如同产生一股酥麻的电流，霎时间在阿周那全身波散了开来。他完全不受控制地发出了一声高昂的呻吟。  
这让迦尔纳一愣，他再一次尝试碰触了那个点。阿周那的反应仍然很剧烈，甚至弓起了腰，头也靠在了迦尔纳的肩边。  
“哈啊……”阿周那低喘着，迦尔纳低头去看他，他早已没有了往日那微笑着的余韵，那百里之外也能准确射中一片树叶的眸子也蒙上了层淡淡的水汽。从那粘连着晶亮的银丝的双唇间漏出的，是沾染着情色意味的喘息与呻吟。  
这样的阿周那，忽然抬眸与迦尔纳的视线对上了。  
糟糕，迦尔纳心想，这对他来说一定是不愿意被看到的表情，他会生气么？还是责难自己的行为？  
但，阿周那却出乎迦尔纳的所有预料，只是那样朦朦胧胧地看着对方，接着向他缓缓伸出了手。  
那双曾经执握神弓，射出那致命一箭的手，拂过迦尔纳耳边的发丝，贴上了他的脸颊。  
“迦尔纳……”  
他轻轻地唤着，将一切都揉进了这个称呼里。  
“……迦尔纳。”  
这个让自己仇恨了半生、又令自己后悔了半生的男人啊。  
为何即使到了死后的第二生，他都仍如此光彩夺目地、吸引着自己的所有的视线呢？

而当阿周那唤出第二声时，迦尔纳那从未被任何事影响的双眸却忽然一暗。  
他握住了阿周那伸过来的手，重又将他压倒在了地上，另一只手握住了阿周那的膝盖将其折得几乎平于胸，迦尔纳再一次往里猛地撞去。  
“唔、啊……！！”  
阿周那毫无防备——或者说，他此时也根本无法进行防备，迦尔纳一改之前温吞的作风，反是更猛烈地进攻了来。他的悟性非常优秀，那之后的每一下都几乎顶到了足以令阿周那发出羞耻的声音的点。  
“哈啊、啊啊、啊……！迦尔纳、啊……！迦尔纳……！”  
阿周那几乎是无意识地、重复着那个名字，混在这喘息与呻吟中，他却没有再闭上双眼，朦胧的视野里，始终集中在近在咫尺的那张脸。  
“迦尔纳、迦尔……唔……！”  
那之后，言语再也没有出口的机会。迦尔纳封住了他的唇，魔力自口舌间的接触传递而来，但比之更多的，是如同恋人一般的缠绵。  
“唔、唔嗯……！”吻令人窒息、交合令人窒息、那双通透的眸子令人窒息，阿周那混沌地接受着来自迦尔纳的一切占领，只有那唇间漏出的呜咽是他自己的意志。  
抽插的动作越来越快了，方才被阻断后的前端也已经硬挺得甚至渗出了一点汁液，预感到有什么要来临，阿周那环住了迦尔纳的脖颈，难耐地挺着腰。迦尔纳心领神会地空出了一只手，握住了那坚硬的性器，给予最后的刺激。  
“唔、嗯嗯——！！”  
就在这纠缠的吻中，阿周那迎来了令人眩目的高潮。仿佛是抓准了这个时机，迦尔纳再次朝他的身体深处撞去，随着他的一声闷哼，他也继阿周那之后在他体内泄出了精液。  
注入深处的粘稠很快就化为了炙热的魔力，流窜进了灵核之中。  
“啊……”  
与此同时，迦尔纳终于离开了阿周那的唇。他听到阿周那发出了一声餍足的长叹。想必他也已经感觉到了来自迦尔纳的充沛的魔力正大量流入他的体内，直到明早，都不用再担心魔力的枯竭了。


End file.
